


My Dearly Beloved Monster

by FictionalFiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Creppily beautiful monsters, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Graphic description of eating human flesh, Hate Sex, Hopeless Infautuation, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Slave Play, Past abuse to children, Rape, Rape Aftermath, but i don't regret it, creepy child monsters, mentions of anorexia, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFiction/pseuds/FictionalFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erens new neighbour is vey nice, has a foul mouth, has good looks and is most definitely a human eating monster. He is  most definitely going to shoot him between  the eyes one day.</p><p>Levi is definitely going to fuc- he means make sweet passionate love with that cute maniac and then eat him but along the way he gets easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Things That Happen In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like this story or male/ male relationships do not read. if you are underage please i do not want to destroy your mindset.

 

_**Sometimes we see ourselves mirrored in the most strange and unexpected people.** _

* * *

His hands roamed over the body trailing over a toned stomach, lightly muscled arms, strong thighs and  _beautiful_ organs. His lower body could feed him for some days not to talk of his entire body, Levi could practically grow wings in happiness but kept his face a blank mask as his hands trailed the mans bare body.

" How much ?"

" For you my good sir $1500"

" Seems a bit pricey considering the bodys  _state_ " _  
_

The mans bright facade faltered for a moment and in that time Levi had stuck his hand into the mans stomach and was twisting and turning his hand.

"Especially since he's not even the type i like"

" Well Sir its all we had on short notice but if you had told us sooner-"

"Be quiet you simpering fucktard.You knew there was damned party tomorrow and for Gods sake where else would we buy groceries ?!"

" Well, Um y-you s-s-see sir its not like that all ?"

It sounded like a question rather than an answer and Levi decided it was time to make his mark. 

"Now take these fucking $800  from my hand before i stick 'em where the sun don't shine."

He flung the money on the man, threw the body into its bag and went to his car in the back. As he got into the passenger seat he lit himself a smoke, really were'nt  Saints supposed to be the smarter species but he got the price of the  _wonderful, amazing and delicious b_ ody in the trunk for practically a steal  and now their squad would have enough food for days but considering some people felt like overeating nowadays it might be a little less but they could be curtailed.

As he drove on the street he noticed some scantily clad younglings on the street; teeth out, eyes glowing and growing fangs waving. They were all crooning softly trying to attract customers, a few waved at him while others laughed and spun softly on the street.

Here he was drivng a luxury car, having sexy and beautiful calling to him, people fearing him _respecting_ him .

Who said being a monster is a bad thing ?

* * *

 

 In the year 2024 strange creatures which had been living under cover with humanity, that looked like them, behaved like them except for one tiny insignificant fact they thrived on human flesh. Anyways long story short humans were'nt ready to be eaten and so as with all things humans didn't understand, they created rifts, seperated them but as usual some people idolised them and this was as a crime punishable by execution.

Eren removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes maybe he should work on the second paragraph a little considering it sounded a bit traitourish to the 'human' species. The closet he had come to a Saint was when he was a kid, just when people had learned about those creatures. A cute girl in his class with big, shiny green eyes and soft dirty blond locks called Angela or as everyone fondly called her Angel, she was sweet, cherubic and couldn't hurt a fly. They went to a field just the two of them she grabbed his face, he thought it was a kiss but... as it turns out sweet, innocent, angelic Angel had a litttle acquired taste for meat especially human meat, he fought, got loose and thought he had escaped until she came to his house later. His parents, the neighbourhood but it wasn't all Angel; it was she and family, they ravaged the small town and left only three survivors; he, Armin and Mikasa bonded together through the tragedy they witnessed. He had vowed that day that he didn't care how he was going to do it he would kill them all.

He looked out his window as he noticed a car driving towards the empty house on his street, it was sleek and black driving slowly into the driveway stopping short of hitting the garage door. A sleek figure alighted from the car and walked to the cars trunk, the person picked a strange body shaped lump in a bag and swung it over his shoulder and after a quick look around jogged to the stairs and in the figure went.

Eren was sure it was a mistake therre was no wway, not in a million years that one of those flithy, disgusting creatures and that was a (possibly) living human being being carted off to certain doom. As the lights in the house opposite his went off, his came on.

He would find out exactly who hisnew neighbour was and if he had to start bringing work home.

Eren Yeager would find something alright. Something stupid, annoying, wonderful, painful but mostly stupid called love.

 

 


	2. For The First Time In Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to seduce his neighbour and... lets just say he fails. Levi goes to meet his new neighbour and meets the human he gets to eat once in a lifetime and somehow along the way he gets a kiss. A nasty kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating soon but don't worry the problem is gone.

Eren Yeager was a quiet,solitary person who believe it or not could(or so he sadly believed) seduce a person, so seducing his pobably, maybe, not exactly monster neighbour to confessing his horrid deeds of human flesh consumption would be nothing. That being said he had not slept in the last 32 hours, his body was living on coffee and chocolate and thus began Eren Yeagers attempts of using makeup.

10 minutes later.....

Levi could not for any reason find why he was standing in the most delicious smelling persons bathroom (his name is Eren or something) washing out his face and trying to properly apply makeup on his face. Anyway let him recap what led to all this.

FLASHBACK

Levi had jogged over to the neighbours door to introduce himself(read: find out if the guy was a  possible food source), when he it was as if a fog had cleared from his eyes, his appetite had awoken though he'd eaten before coming over, his...okay this is his mind he can say whatever, his dick for some reason decided to get overly happy and he was pretty sure there was a blush on his face and all this because of a scent.He knocked. There was no answer until he heard what sounded like sobbing if this was one of those families where there was an abused wife, a violent husband and two fun sized children, oh the possibilities.... but the smell still lingered in his nose and the door opened and lo,and behold there was a... thing that had mascara,face powder and was that neptune green lipstick?

"Hi, i-i-if you coulddd h-help me get this stuff off i will answer you and do you know how to apply  makeup ?"

"Yeah i do, the name is Levi lets just go in and get this all off alright."

He guided the man to his bathroom and sat him on a stool and then came the part he was dreading/looking forward to.

"Do you have shampoo?"

A shake of the head confirmed it all.

"Any hair care products at all?"

Yep,it was official his SoulFood was a hermit.He sat on top of the bathtub and had the man bend his head in, luckily the man had handwash a strangly large amount of it and thus began washing the greasy hair, horridly made up face and just his general dirtiness.

After they had finished washing his hair,his face and somehow the mans upper body and through all this Levi had a hard on.

"So i never asked who you are, i just dragged you into my house"

"My reward is what then?"

Different questions both demanding answers. Eren decided to answer first.

"What do you want then Creepy Mcgee?"

"A kiss."

That's all? So how shoould we go about this i'm not-" 

Levi had dragged the hermit( of course the guy was taller) and pulled him for long deep-

Levi pushed the dude back and stared at him with only one question going through his head: when was the last time he brushed his teeth ?

"Alright Eren get to the bathroom and if possible soak your teeth in antiseptic."

"But i don't wannaaaaaa......"

"Eren..."

And so (thoough he had no idea) Eren Yeager had let somebody break his creepy,paranoid filled life and it all started with one little, nasty kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SooulFood-This is basically a Saints version of soulmate though there is a difference because soulmates stay with you forever while SoulFood is a human that heightens the senses, creates arousal and euphooria in the Saint and at a point the Saint will eventually consume the human.
> 
> Eren is extremely paranoid and also extremely oblivious .


	3. Trials And Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we can't help what we want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish everyone a wondrous new year and great stories!!!!

 

Long thin hands wrapped aroound his neck, his lips locked on the teens neck while the boy was making sounds that were too inappropriate to describe but most of all the kid was way too fucking HANDSY!, I mean its one thing to like to grab your partner but when it felt like you're trying to blind the person, claw them and remove his dick now there was a problem.

He bit down harder and the kid was still giggling bouncing up and down on his body when he broke skin the boy stilled and tryed to remove his neck but Levi had already gotten a firm grip and yanked his head up ripping the skin,before the boy could attempt any more struggles he dug in ripping past arteries and veins till blood was pooling on the ground.He felt like he hadn't eaten in such a long time and only stoppef to catch his breath; he had eaten straight down from the side of the boys neck, it was only when he looked down he realised they were still connected and a thought occured to him fucking and eating ? Well that he could do. He picked up his pace as the boys bloody body made slapping sounds add that combined with the combined sensation of fresh adrenaline filled meat and it wasn't long before his teeth and arms locked tighter around the body as soon as he came he pushed the body off him and stared at the lifeless body on the floor he felt his stomach grumbling as if it was hungry. 

This was the third time he dragged some meat sack to his house fucked them and in the middle of fucking them started eating them but as soon as he came he lost interest in the body and gazed at the house opposite his with half-lidded eyes oh by the gods he wanted to fuck Eren Yeager. Fuck him into the ground and eat him but since the bastard was a fucking member of CAS all he could was scratch his itch with these stand-ins. He lit up a smoke watching the smoke clouds fly and looked at the half eaten kid on the floor.

"You must have really bad luck kid, getting lured away and then ending up being half finished lunch but you know it ain't all bad you got a Saint to fuck you after all."

His eyes roamed over the house he could see from his room and he ran his hand through his hair feeling glummy and tired, he dragged the kid down to his cold store and threw the kid in with the rest and shut the door and since he had nothing to do he put his music player on and put the volume at a level where it was high and low. His hands grabbed a robe and he threw himself on a chair as the song streamed into his ears he let out a scoff so here he was Captain Levi forced to listen to songs about BDSM and fantasize about the guy next door ? Pathetic. He closed his eyes letting the music carry him away to dreams of Eren and.... things.

* * *

* * *

Eren stared at the computer so hard that if looks could kill the computer would have been burned, maimed and destroyed beyond salvatation. There was not a single piece of info partaining to Levi that would show he was a Saint; he had been arrested for theft, running some redlights and had been a  buyer in some drug ring that got taken down a while back but was most irritating was since that kiss-and-run Levi pulled he couldn't stop thinking about him from how sexy he would look in leather to if the guy reaaallly liked him and his favorite colour, someone might say he was lovesick but considering he hated the bastard because there was no where you kissed someone and told them their mouth was nasty it was just plain rude but unto more important matters; he and Armin.

The blonde had asked to see him in the storage and he had already dilly dallyed long enough. The room itself was dark and there were cardboard boxes all around.

"Armin you here?"

The said blond had grabbed him from behind while he wasn't looking and Eren easily(too easily) turned and grabbed his hands. The blond had shifted closer and was rubbing his body against his eyes glazed and dilated, since Armin was young he used to have these moments where he was just full of the need to have sex and often sought out Eren to fulfil his needs.

Eren pushed Armin on the wall and dragged the blonds shirt off and bent his head as his lips bit his already nipples while Armin was still moaning and pushing into him somehow Erensclothes were lost on the scuffle to the floor and since there wwas no lube Armin had grabbed his fingers and sucked them like a needy child while that was being done Erens mouth had been leaving a trail of bites and kisses straight down till he reached his goal,he put his lips around the hard dick and started his pattern; up, down, up, swirl tongue, lick tip and repeat he removed his lips and dragged his fingers from Armins mouth and since an ass was being stuck in his face he put two fingers in trying to loosen up muscles and make him slicker, that was their deal Eren fucks Armin and they don't mention it ever. Considering Armin was getting restless he pulled his fingers out and aligned himself with Armins entrance he pushed in gently trying to avoid being too fast and when he filled him completely Eren was sure they looked like one those pornos; Eren connected to Armin, Armin mewling happily.He adjusted Armin on his lap and he was off riding him as fast and as hard as he could trying to draw the maximum pleasure, Erens hand was making swift work of Armins dick and when he felt how Armins nails  clenched  tightly on his shoulders drawing blood and how his walls clenched on Erens length and he came on Erens hand while Eren came in him.

Their breathing was harsh and the silence was broken by a sob from Armin.

"I guess Slutty Armin makes his grand return huh?"

Slutty Armin was what the kids in their high school called him because back then it was worse for a month straight Armin would be so horny and ready to sleep with anyone and so Eren got into fights on Armins behalf. When he started dating Jean everything seemed better but Armin came to his house and after a night of hot, wild sex, Armin ran away in tears but  despite that he came back again and again and so one day Jean followed Armin and found them in the throes of passion. He called off the relationship and eveyone was disappointed in them but no one knew or understood Armin not even Mikasa.

He held the blond close to his chest as the tears fell. Sometimes we can't help what we want.

Levis eyes snapped open and he glared at the house across his feeling jealousy create a pang  in him. That idiot was fucking someone and it burned his chest as he walked to the bathroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAS- I got this while i was playing the Sims 3. CAS stands for Control Against Saints.
> 
> Armin goes into a sort of heat which he can't control and basically needs a lot of sex. He used to be in a relationship with Jean but since Jean found him sleeping with Eren he called off their relationship so yeah that sucks.


	4. Movie Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its movie night!. Theres pop corn, bad movies, naughty scenes and a dead body. What night it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dodges dangerous objects* So uh.... Hi whats updude and dudettes ? Yes its been a long time but i am so,so,so sorry. Now thats out of the way lets get on with the story. *Curtain rolls up*.

The death of a beautiful woman is unquestionably the most poetical topic in the world.

-Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

* * *

 Eren Yeager was not having a good night or in general a good life and he blamed it( currently) on the beautiful,despicable creature he was running with, he looked at the blood on his shirt and groaned blood was a bitch to get out of clothes.

"So where are we going?"

"You wanna die ?"

Eren would have had a witty retort but a low growl interrupted his thoughts and they picked up their pace.

How did this all happen?

Lets start at the beginning.

Some hours back......

Eren Yeager had woken up to his phone blaring Bringing Sexy back, so what if he had a secret like for that single song from the guy no one would know. It was Mikasa calling soomething which didn't happen often because of ya know Armin....bad thoughts but anyways she wanted him to come out for movie night, Movie night was a tradition they started; pick a movie showing at the theaters,EVERYBODY went, noo kissing,blowys, handys or sex in the theaters, food is shared and sarcastic comments are barred after Eren stated in the last movie night that the hero had hebephilia and was trying to court his 12 year old niece and had people turning to stare at them but the last movie night was two years ago after  _the incident_ ~~~~no one was so eager to go on a movie night filled with tension and considering Jean glared at Armin and Eren like they were the devil himself but deny it he might Jean still had a soft spot for Armin but he was the demon who tricked Armin into his bed but an invitation well the least he could do was show up.

He jumped out of bed and walked to his closet his clothes consisted of three occassions; formal, casual and it was a gift. He looked in the it was a gift section and after some rummaging he picked a white shirt with some black vines twisting on it, a black jacket with' screw the world' written on the back, dark blue skinny jeans and boots, the entire ensemble had been gifts from either people he dated or from a crush at work so that was nice. He threw them on the bed and glanced out the window, his neighbours house the man was throughly disrurting his usual way of living and after that kiss he had left a lasting impression he walked away to his bathroom and turned on his shower.

The steamy atmosphere and the heat got to him, his hands slipped down past his toned stomach and landed on his dick as he slowly started pumping most of the time he jerked off he thought of, embarassingly enough, Armin with his baby blues and blond hair and his pert ass but today he felt arms encircle his waist and feltt kisses on his back, it was nice.

"So you like steamy showers huh sea eyes?"

He froze that voice there was no way he turned around and lo and behold there was Levi in all his naked glory.

"C'mon sweetheart bend over for me"

Erens body co-operated and he bent down he couldn't talk or move but somehow he was excited, Levi bent down and moved closer to him and he slowly felt something entering him breaking past a ring of muscle, deep, throaty moans followed, the slapping of skin and why was he leaning so close, a whisper in his ear,

"You're a dirty whore, a traitor to your species Eren Yeager."

His eyes snapped open, he had cum without realizing and what sort of sick ending was that. Well no more hot showers for him.

* * *

* * *

 The cinema was full but not in a crowded way but a fun night kind of full, the rest of his friends were in one side probably waiting for him or anyone else who was late but as he turned to his friends he noticed a short figure with an undercut and gray eyes and his legs were already carrying him towards the popcorn line and his fingers tapped a soft clothed shoulder, bored glared at him and he glared right back.

"You broke into my house and kissed me."

"You reciprocated you nasty thing"

They glared at each other briefly before Eren saw the ticket in his hand.

"Crash and Burn ? You're watching the same movie as me."

"It means nothing you pig."

"Don't act high and mighty short stuff."

"I hate you."

"You don't even know me ya crazzy half pint. I don't break into peoples home."

He was silent as he was looking behind Erens shoulder and suddenly a smirk  formed on his face, as i turned around i barely dodged a slap and saw Mikasa fuming at him.

"Hi Mika how's it going"

"You  were supposed to meet us over there."

She pointed at the spot they had been waiting for him, had he been talking to Levi for so long.

"Anyways Armin has been looking for you and it might be a bit disturbing for Jean and he brought Marco so its all really awkward."

He nodded and without glancing back walked over to his friends, as sooon as he was within sight Armin ran over to him and he watched the way Jeans eyes clouded with sadness as he watched him run when he got close and questioned me and tried to cling i brushed him off with as much subtlety as a zebra in a limo. Jean didn't like me treating Armin like that but it was better than being sad.

After some pleasantries we stepped into the theatre and sat down, food and drinks were passed around and everyone settled in, he noticed a figure two rows in front of him with an undercut and turned to staring at it. The wasn't half bad....okay God that was a lie it wwas horrible and he had so many things to say just on tip of his tongue but due to Mikas rule he couldn't.

He noticed the lady sitting next to Levi whisper something in his ear and walk out of the theatre, less than 15 minutes he walked out of the room too and Eren was hot on his tail brushing off Armins question.

As the door closed behind him he noticed Levi enter the toilet and followed, a confrontation would definitely occur.

The opened and as he wanted to scream at Levi like all those cartoon detectives, he stopped and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Yep. It was official his life sucked.

 

 


	5. Movie Night! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part two of Movie night is here. Get ready this is where shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme explain something real quick.  
> See you can either be born a Saint or made a Saint. The born ones are pure and have control of themselves allowing them to blend into human society.
> 
> The ones that are made if their system can't handle it they turn into Mutts but if they survive they can't do everthing pure ones can.
> 
> The ranking system;  
> Pure blood,  
> Mixed( human and Saint),  
> Half-breed(turned humans),  
> Mutt and  
> Cracks.
> 
> Cracks are humans being fed Saint blood but are still human with enhanced speed, agility, senses and lifespan.

Eren walked in and the first thing he noticed was the long streak of blood and bits of flesh going straight up into the ceiling and the bloody artwork on the white tiles splashing around, the blood pooling in one of the stalls 

slowly......

reaching out.....

towards..... Levi.

And why isn't he surprised his hands are bloody and is that.. a knife?. Yep he's guilty as hell definitely guilty.

As he took a step forward he saw Levis eyes widen and watched as the  he raised his hand back and flung the knife straight at Erens head  but instead of giving Eren a third eye, it whizzed past his ear and embedded into something behind him and he felt something warm hit his back. He turned around and behind him was the woman Levi was with except her skin was deathly pale, green and blue veins ran across her body, her blue eyes looked like the frozen sea and her was frazzled but worse was her mouth it looked like her lips had been cut or eaten and then long scratches on her face all leading towards the knife in her head, he watched her fall backwards and heard body hit the floor like dead weight.

"You j-j-just killed someone you sick bastard and what did you do to her?"

"....I just saved your life"

Before Eren could start lecturing him on the dangers of throwing sharp knives at peoples, he heard a groan and noticed the ticket boy looking like the dead woman and moving steadily towards him.

Oh My Fucking God Of Sweet Roses! It was heading for him before he could react Levi grabbed his hand and dragged him to the backdoor, as soon as they were outside they started running and as he looked back he noticed the Mutt chasing them but where did get infected from, he noticed the bloody hand print on his back so the lady was about to touch him of course.

Now lets get back to the present....

So here i was friday night hiding in the woods, in a bush with my neighbour who could be a flesh eating monster hiding from a REAL flesh eating monster and he worked for the agency that hunted said monters and yet he was hiding in a bush.

Oh the irony. 

"So we hide here till morning or you tell me what happened short stuff."

"Well I'm stuck in the bushes with a pig and the forest has a crazed monster but with the stupid questions i'm beginning to think i have a shot with the monster."

"Well then sooorrryyy. I meant no harm."

"Please die."

Not in your wildest dreams."

There was a rustle in the woods and Levi picked one of the chains on his belt; a thin,silver one and hushed me, the thing stepped closer to our bush and then i heard Levi count.

One...

Two...

Three...

He flew and wrapped the chain tight around the Mutts neck and kept on squeezing and squeezing until its neck popped off and so as somebody that i was still investigasting and suspicious off ran his hands through his hair and i shamelessly undressed him, he turned around and asked,

"So... as reward for saving you, I'm expecting dinner and i'm not a vegetarian."

The movie was probably over, Armin was probably worried about him, Mikasa would be furious, Jean had probably thought of flirting with Armin and after feeling bad about it showered his love on Marcoo, Connie and Sasha would try to make everyone laugh and Eren.... Eren was thinking of where to buy a cooking book.

He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutt- This refers to Saints that don't transition properly and as such mutate into wild,hungry anfmd feral mutations.


	6. Onwards To Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren hosts Levi, Levi cooks, someone gets drugged and along the way we see the work process of this team.

Eren Yeager was staring at everthing he had bought from the store when he walked into the store the lady had asked him who he was  cooking for and he had replied ' my... friend who's french and short and yes he is a dick' and then she had one of those strange weird as hell little knowing smiles and packed things he didn't know the name of into his cart, made him pay for it and then shooed him away, so yeah he was lost and not missing a beat there was a knock at the door.

I opened it and behold in all his short glory was Levi, why was he so early? Lets just flash back a little.

*FLASHBACK*

**Eren looked at the phone uncertainly and sighed for the hundredth time, he could do this he typed in a number he already memorized and waited for his... whatever to pick up.**

**"Who are you and What do you want"**

**Well thats one way of saying Hello." Its me Eren, I was wondering if you could come over early?"**

**"Why"**

**"I don't have an idea on what to do with what i bought"**

**"You're joking, why in hells name did you buy it then?"**

**"It was either this or cup noodles and soda."**

**Silence. Pure absolute silence, he couldn't even hear Levi breathing.**

**"Levi are you...um there?"**

**"I'll be over in five minutes. Touch anything and I'll skin you."**

**The phone line went dead and Eren groaned as he resumed looking at what he bought, yeah it was gonna be long five minutes.**

*END FLASHBACK*

Now Levi was cutting things and putting oils and spices from inside the bags and for reasons best known to Levi had pointed threatingly at him and told him bluntly to and i quote " get my cuisine disaster self out of his kitchen". When did it become his kitchen, last time i checked this was the house of Eren Yeager not Levi.

Twenty or so minutes later Levi walked out with two plates both containing strawberries and.... whipped cream really thats dinner and as if reading my thoughts Levi dropped the plate harshly in front of him.

"Appetizer. You savage."

It was sweet and didn't take up much space in the tummy if you ate but that wasn't the highlight of appetizer time no what was most interesting was how Levi ate his; the way he licked off the whipped cream slowly and thn sucked lightly on the end of the strawberry before he bit it, while he was on his fourth he stood and started heading for the kitchen but not before this remark of course.

"Next time you buy sex food as appetizers and stare at me while I eat it, I'll castrate you and pluck out your eyes."

The next dish was apparently steak drizzled with sauce with potatoes and a glass of red wine compliments of tthe chef of course. The food was delicious and sweet with a hint of something he couldn't place after some minutes and two more glasses of wine Eren was stuffed and drunk and for some reason aroused and as he sat on his seat trying to find some relief he watched as Levi walked towards him.

"Are you okay dumby, you look kinda sick."

"Levi c-c-could you please help me upstairs."

The shorter man noddedd and with more strength than he expected Levi pulled him upright and they started up the stairs. By the time they reached the top Eren was more or less humping Levis leg and clinging onto bim but as he was about to be dropped into bed, he grabbed Levis shirt and nuzzled his face into the material.

"Oh come on, you can't go now. It  would b a boring night Levi had been waiting all night for those and those words be it dubious consent or not.

* * *

* * *

 "And Cut!"

A girl with blue and pink hair nods her head in her directors seat yep this was the life.

She notices her male lead about to leave set.

"Levi where are you going?!"

"Out ? We are done with todays shooting aren't we?"

"Changes were made to the script, so go and learn them. I mean like right now!"

Levi stomps away muttering about crazy directoors and weird stories and Eren beautiful Eren is checking on his new costume.

"So you like it?"

"A bit showy don't you think Lera?'

"Eren I told you at the the studio its 'boss'"

"Sorry but can changes be made to.... this"

"Nope. The higher ups approved it, I'm filming it and you're acting in it."

"Everyone get ready for the next scene!"

Everyone scrambles to their positions and after a few checks here and there the director got a thumbs up.

"Action!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drink Levi brought for Eren was a Saint drink known as 'Daemon Fire' and is known for making humans disoriented and very, very,VERY sensitive.


	7. When Life Throws you Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, morning wood, becoming friends and shocking news. Whats your morning like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating this story. I had some things to deal with but i'm back. 
> 
> So please join Eren on one hell of a morning.

If you wanted to know Eren Yeager was dreaming and you were in his head it was actually quite simple. 

First it was always set in the woods with a lake that was brilliant blue and lush green trees and bright,purple roses. There was a low groaning sound from the water and he moved closer to it, when he looked in the first he saw staring at him were big blue eyes and when he pulled back he was staring at Armins face, his hands outstreched and slowly drowning. He grabbed his sinking arm and tried to pull but as if Armin weighed a ton he kept sinking deeper and deeper. 

" _ **You couldn't save me back then Eren**_

_**what makes you think you can do it now?"** _

_Its not Armin, Its not Armin, Its not Armin…_

_**"You're right. I'm not. So how 'bout we fuck Eren? You can bang me in my office this time"**_  

The scenery changed and this time the clustered office that he knew like it was his was around him, the dark oak desk near the window felt cool against his palms and the pseudo-Armin had his legs wrapped around him, his dick was already in Armins familiar hole.

"See Eren?  Perfect fit. Now **move."**

Erens body moved against his own will and each thrust instead of bringing pleasure, made him feel like he was being cut with a hot knife . His eyes squeezed shut when he was about to cum and tasted blood from where he bit his tongue, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Armins body riddled with cracks, his eyes empty holes, maggots were crawling out off his eyes, nose, mouth and anywhere they could get into. He tried to pull out but found he was stuck to Armin, the maggots climbed both of them and the pseudo-Armin held his face and brought it closer.

"If you make a  _monster_ you should take responsibility shouldn't you Eren?"

No answer.

"I'm yours. All yours."

There they were; one blond haired blue eyed rotting monster and a man who was responsible for the monstet rotting with him in a fading world.

 

* * *

Being woken up by ice water is actually a horrible experience and Eren would know that considering he was shivering and there was an ice cube on his hair.

"What. The. HELL?!"

The short man whom he called his neighbour was staring at him like he was a rat or some other rodent.

"You overslept." He tilted his head to the side and leaned forward. "Now whats this?"

And poked the tent in my pyjama pants. There was a moment of silence for my newly departed dignity and then i practically flew to the bathroom and locked the door. Just in case.

The dream was disturbing and weird but it was Armin and sex. That combination is a 100 percentt morning wood gurantee. He heard footsteps and muttering as Levi left the room.

20 minutes later…

After a cold shower and getting ready for work he walked downstairs slowly. He met an empty house and saw a note on the table.

_'Made you breakfast so atleast you don't die of hunger._

_Gone home to do work._

_See you later.'_

A little grin formed on his face. It was just so Levi; short, rude and straight to the point. He folded it and kept it in a drawer. There was coffee, toast, eggs and bacon. For the first time in long time someone had made Eren Yeager breakfast and it was edible.

That was cause to shed a few tears right?

After breakfast he had to drive to Armins house and pick him up, driving to work was awkward enough but with his dream weighing on his mind it was turned fifty notches.

"So…"

"So…"

Eren scratched behind his head and cleared his throat."You first"

"Well you know how you insist that i take a pregnancy test every  three months."

"Which you're late on by the way."

He waved a hand and i saw the reflection of light of the bracelet on his hand. "I took it yesterday."

"And…?"

"…You know how its always negative"

"Yeah and…"

Eren pulled into the CAS parking lot and parked, turning to Armin.

"So what happened this time?"

His eyes were down and he was playing with his fingers and mumbled something under his breath. I scooted closer and cupped my ears, he leaned forward towards my ear his breath tickling my ear and this time i heard him loud and clear.

"Eren… I'm pregnant."

 Eren you gonna be a baby daddy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Armins preggers, who saw that coming?  
> But it definitely won't stop Eren and Levis relationship and if anything it would bring them closer * cough spoiler cough*.
> 
> What is gonna happen to Armin, Eren, the baby and quite importantly Levi?
> 
> I have no idea!


	8. Its not right but its okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always what they appear and sometimes people always have ulterior motives.

 

Eren was still. Like i-just-found-out-i-made-someone-preggers-what-am-i-gonna-do still. He mouth kept opening and closing like a fish on land and finally he settled for something simple.

"W-W-What ?"

Armin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose like he was irritated.

"I'm pregnant."

"I got that but how? why?"

"Its not yours Eren.

The sigh of relief that came from Eren would have been comical except the glare he got from Armin stopped him. Then it occured to him; if he wasn't the dad and Armin wasn't sleeping with anyone else, then who was the dad?

"Who is the dad anyways?"

"Well, um… you see, the thing is… well actually um"

"Armin its not… you didn't… How could you"

"Eren i didn't mean for you to find out about it this way but he said there was no big deal."

"Of course its a big deal! You slept with someone in a relationship and you're pregnant now!. It sounds like the plot of a soap opera."

"Wait. He's in a relationship?!"

"Are you seriously playing dumb right now because if you are, i will slap the shit out of you. Pregnant or not."

"Wait. Who are you talking about?"

I looked at him like he grew a second head andd spoke slowly.

"Who are you talking about?"

"We say who we're talking about on three, Deal?"

"Deal."

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

"Jean!"

"Your neighbour!"

There was silence in the car and they both looked at each other; Armin looked kinda pissed off at what Eren had thought and Eren looked confused as hell.

"When did you meet Levi?"

"A week ago. He was in your house, said you were sleeping."

"And then"

"We got talking and then we kinda had sex."

"You just had sex with a random guy." Eren was confused, angry, happy and sad all at the same time. "He could have just murdered me and was going to kill you!"

"Well how could you think i slept with Jean?!"

"After me, he was the most obvious choice! You're still in love with him!"

"How dare you?! This is all your fault! and you don't have the right to judge me."

He threw the door open and slammed it shut, walking briskly to the front door with Eren at his heels.  At the same time Jean and Marco were also going in so when Armin stopped and looked for somewhere else to go, Eren easily caught him.

"Armin listen to me!"

His voice caught Marco and Jean's attention and he saw the two of them looking at them.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, look how 'bout i claim the baby?"

"You would do that f-for me?"

"Of course. If you announced it, everyone would assume its mine anyway."

There was silence as Armin wiped his eyes and looked at him. The blond strecthed his hand and grasped Erens hand and put it on his stomach where a baby was growing.

"Well then… I guess you're a father Eren Yeager."

Eren was smiling but his mind was continuosly exploding as he tried to think when during last week Levi was in his house but he drew a blank.

What else did Levi do that Eren didn't know? 

Now thats food for thought.

* * *

Levi didn't like his job. He loved it.

Being surronded by blood, flesh and the general stress free clientele of Saints was comforting. You see Levi was a chef for a large five star Saints only resturant; Noir et Blanc.

Unlike human resturants where the kitchen was full of stoves, chefs scurring about and different aromas. A typical Saint kitchen was all slabs, knives, pots and human carcasses. Every table had at least 2-4 humans on it, some the skin had been peeled off, others were missing organs and some were being brought in fresh.

 

Levi was wondering and when Eren would get the present that he left for him in his blond friend. A child was truly beneath him but if he was right about what was living in the blond as a passenger then that baby would be something special and Eren? Well Eren would have to meet Levi to find out why and when he'd gotten his bestfriend pregnant.

A little sleeping potion in Erens coffee and he didn't even know when Levi had snuck into his house and waited for the blond.

This was what he told people all the time; World domination doesn't involve whos got the best weapons or plans but the ability to think on your feet.

Now it was time to sit back, relax and watch his plan play out.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is not the babys dad. Levi is! Who saw that coming?
> 
> Eren ain't responsible but he still claimed the baby, that ladies and gentlebaps is friendship.
> 
> Levi is thinking world domination with a baby, whats going to happen with that?
> 
> What happens next? Does Eren confront Levi?  
> Does Armin tell everyone about his baby? What the heck is in Armin thats special?
> 
> Tune in to the next episode!
> 
> And yeah i need an OC character but i'm on a block so please send your suggestions and then i shall pick.
> 
> Thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Saints- These are what creature like Levi are called due to most having an angelic appearance.  
> They live away from most humans and wheb they interact with normal humans they often hide themselves well.
> 
> Eren is extremely paranoid and jumpy but he is good at his job and hates all Saints. He cares for only Mikasa and Armin who he has a sorta friend of bebefits relationship with.


End file.
